Novia abandonada
by Lucero Treat
Summary: No se contuvo, no lo pensó. Fue una pulsión, fue un ahora o nunca. Agarró del frasco de pastillas para dormir todas las que pudo sin contarlas y las pasó por su garganta con ayuda del alcohol.


**Título:** Novia abandonada.  
**Claim:** Mina.  
**Palabras: **664 palabras.  
**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío… no gano nada escribiendo esto y blablabla, y ya se lo conocen de memoria, parezco un loro repitiendo.  
**Summary: **No se contuvo, no lo pensó. Fue una pulsión, fue un ahora o nunca. Agarró del frasco de pastillas para dormir todas las que pudo sin contarlas y las pasó por su garganta con ayuda del alcohol.  
**Notas:** Escrito para el foro "Retos Ilustrados" en respuesta al reto "Novia abandonada".

* * *

Volvió su vista a un punto perdido en la pared. Respiraba por inercia y en contra de su voluntad. En ese momento, sólo quería desaparecer y dejar aquel dolor que continuaba agobiándola. Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para quitarse ese maldito vestido de novia, que alguna vez fue blanco. No recordaba desde hacía cuánto se encontraba allí tendida, en el frío suelo de su departamento, podrían haber sido minutos, horas o hasta días. El tiempo había perdido su significado en el momento en que Yaten había entrado a la iglesia gritando que jamás se casaría con ella y que amaba a esa.

_No cabía el asombro en su dolor. No le gritó, no le pegó, ni no le insultó por haberla dejado plantada. No, no hizo nada por el transcurso de unos minutos, nadie le prestó atención, todos miraban a la "feliz pareja" asombrados. Él la tomó por la cintura y la alzó en el aire, mirándola con tanto amor que se le resquebrajó aun más el corazón. Sin mirar a nadie, salieron corriendo de la iglesia, sin importarles la despechada novia abandonada._

_No podía ser. Yaten no podía amarla a ella ¿Para qué le pidió matrimonio si iba a quedarse con otra? ¿Tanto la odiaba? ¿Tan poco aprecio le tenía a todo el amor que ella le profesaba como para dejarla en el altar? ¿Tan poco merecía su amor? ¿Tan poco la quería que ni siquiera pudiera pedirle disculpas? Tampoco era que alguna disculpa pudiese amortiguar su dolor. Era demasiado tarde, él terminado todo lo que quedaba de ella. Todo lo que Mina Aino era Yaten Kou se lo había llevado._

_No pudo soportar las miradas inquisitivas de los invitados encima de ella, no era sólo el dolor sino la vergüenza de verse rechazada de esa manera en público. Salió corriendo de aquel recinto, que pudo alguna vez ser parte del mejor recuerdo de toda su vida y que ahora formaba parte del peor. Deambuló sin destino, sólo quería escapar, gritar y llorar; pero todos los lugares le recordaban a él, no había escape, no le quedaba voz para gritar, ni lágrimas para llorar._

_Se detuvo en seco cuando la lluvia comenzó a empaparla con su cristalina frialdad, demostrando simbólicamente su dolor intentando consolarla en vano._

_No sabía por cuánto tiempo había corrido; pero estaba segura desde que era desde hacía horas. Ya era el crepúsculo de aquel día, que pronto daría paso a una nueva noche; pero esta no sería igual a todas: esa era sin duda la peor noche de su vida._

Y lo era, a pesar de que pasasen años, su vida poco a poco se convertía en una noche sin luna, consumiéndola. Sólo el espectro de un futuro que no pudo ser, le hacía compañía junto con una botella de alcohol y unas pastillas para dormir. No soportaría por demasiado tiempo esa vida sin significado, tan profunda como un charco de agua. Perdería la cordura poco a poco.

Alzó la mirada, recargó su espalda en la pared y comenzó a sollozar en el momento en el que descubrió en la penumbra del dormitorio, la cama deshecha, producto de la fogosidad de la noche anterior a ese catastrófico día. Cayó en cuenta que los gemidos, gritos y palabras de amor, jamás fueron dirigidas a ella, sino a la otra. Ya no pudo contener el grito de dolor que aquello le produjo.

Observó la botella de ¿cerveza? ¿Vino? ¿Whisky? ¿Coñac? No sabía, no se había detenido a mirar qué mierda era, sabía que era una bebida alcohólica.  
No se contuvo, no lo pensó. Fue una pulsión, fue un ahora o nunca. Agarró del frasco de pastillas para dormir todas las que pudo sin contarlas y las pasó por su garganta con ayuda del alcohol.

_Y__a nada me importa. Ya nada me queda._ Pensó en el momento en que sintió las pastillas hacer efecto en su organismo, ocasionando que cayera en un profundo sueño, del cual esperaba nunca despertar.

* * *

_A "esa" la dejo a su imaginación. Gracias por leer, dejen reviews para darme su opinión :3_  
**  
**


End file.
